This invention relates to an undergarment for women, and more particularly to a prosthetic garment that will give the bilateral mastectomy patient, that is, a woman who has had both breasts removed, a natural bust contour.
A particular object of this invention is to allow the bilateral mastectomy patient to engage in normal daytime activity while properly filling out the dress fashion of today. It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a garment which, at all times, gives a natural contour to the female figure that has been altered by surgery.
The designers of prosthetic brassiers and other prosthetic undergarments have failed to appreciate that devices heretofore used have been objectionable in two respects. Firstly, prosthetic garments heretofore used have had an unnatural bulkiness, a variety of strapping devices, have been attendent with physical inconvenience and discomfort. Secondly, prosthetic garments heretofore used have a tendancy to rise up as the wearers of same engage in activity wherein the arms are raised above the shoulders. The various tightly fitting straps heretofore used on prosthetic devices do not allow those prosthetic devices heretofore available to return to an equilibrium position after physical activity, resulting in an unnatural bust contour as well as in physical discomfort to the wearer.